Irrational Love
by Bbtashae
Summary: Snamione One Shot Hermione Granger X Severus Snape. Set at Christmas after the war. Severus is back working at Hogwarts. Hermione is taking her NEWTS. The couple have grown affections for one another, but there are still things conflicting their relationship. This story was actually a dream i had.


**ANs: This was actually a dream I had last night and thought I should write it into a one shot story. Making my dream become real and more visual.**

Just over a year after the seconding wizarding war and Hogwarts was growing to become the place it once was. A happy and safe place for young witches and wizards, who were chosen due to their bloodline. The school was build back too normal just over 3 months ago. Ready for the new school year.

Hermione returned back to Hogwarts for her final year, to take her NEWTS. She was expecting for it to be a calm and risk free year, but that wasn't the case. What's she didn't expect was, falling for her potions teacher Severus Snape. That was a shock to the pair of them.

Everyone thought Severus Snape died in the battle of Hogwarts, but one witch wouldn't let that happen. Too many good people had died that night and she wanted to save at least one of them.

Good or not, Severus Snape was an inch to death and Hermione took her own time out of the battle to aid him better. Giving him her dittany to heal the wounds on his neck, to stop the heavy bleeding. She stayed with him in the shrieking shack until it was all over. Once the coast was clear, Hermione with all her strength carried Severus up to the hospital wing. So the healers would give him the care he needed to get better.

As he recovered from his injuries. Severus asked Minerva for his old Potions job back and she accepted him back gladly. As Harry too showed Professor McGonagall his memories, other than Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hoping people would give him a second chance and treat him with the respect that was certainly overdue.

Over the starting period of studying for NEWTS. Hermione asked for extra classes from each professor, but they reassured her that she would do fine as she is, without the extra classes. The only teacher that would give her the time of day was Severus.

After Hermione saved his life, he never really did thank her properly. So he only hoped that giving her the attention that she deserved, would do the trick. During the course of their private extra lessons together, over the weekends and late nights. The couple seemed to grow closer and closer. Noticing their similar personalities and traits.

Even though Hermione was 20 and Severus' student. They began their relationship secretly. Wanting to experience life as a couple, before announcing it to the world. But even for the couple, things usually turned sour. Mostly when they disagreed on certain things, or when Severus was threatened by the presence of every male in the school who would talk to Hermione. She stood her ground in their relationship, but she couldn't help it when things started to get a little rocky.

It was the last day of the term, but all the students still attended their lessons as normal. The last lesson Hermione had was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. However, she was the headmistress, but she somehow couldn't let teaching her favourite subject go so easily. That was one thing she would truly miss, so she carried on teaching.

Hermione was sat next to Ginny throughout all her lessons. That was her only friend at Hogwarts now, as Ron and Harry had gone off to be Auror's for the Ministry. The final school bell rang of the day and the seventh years arose for their seats ready to exit the room and start their Christmas holidays. Instantly Minerva shouted over her student's happy voices for them to all sit back down in their seats. They were all confused about her orders, but listened intently as she explained herself to the class.

"Everyone please settle back down. Now as you all know, that there are still dark wizards and witches trying to penetrate this castles walls. So for your own protection, you will all remain seated within this class room. Until the Aurors come and fight them off. This is only a little glitch and not life threatening. So there's nothing to worry about."

Minerva sat back behind her desk and scribbled away on her third year assignments. Whilst her students chatted amongst themselves. They were all familiar with this procedure by now, as it with roughly every week some death eaters that wasn't captured after the war, tried to get revenge for Voldemort's death and attack the school. They always seemed to fail miserably.

"I bet Harrys out their right now, fighting off all the death eaters. He's so brave…" Hermione rolled her eyes, at Ginny's statement.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind her two best friends being in a relationship, it's just when they publicly display their affection for one another, right in front of her. She wasn't sure if she hated couples expressing themselves romancing to the public in general, or that her relationship with Severus stopped them from doing that all together.

"How's your love life 'Mione? Is your secret lover taking you anywhere nice over Christmas?" Ginny asked this all the time, wanting Hermione to spill the beans about her secret relationship. However, she never told her the name of the guy, only about the secrecy.

"Well about that Ginny. I thought it was time that I should tell you who it was, I'm dating." Hermione said fiddling with her bag on the desk in front of her.

When Hermione didn't notice a red shaped wooden heart, slid out of her bag slightly. Ginny swiped it and read the black writing painted across it.

 ** _To Hermione, my little know it all. Merry Christmas. From Severus._**

"Severus? Severus Snape?!" Ginny read the signature and came to a conclusion.

Hermione's cheeked flushed as she snatched her Christmas present from Severus back and shushed Ginny for being so loud.

"Hermione, he's too old for you! I saw his memories. He's in love with Harry's mother! He will never love you the same way." Ginny had to say her peace to her best friend. But Hermione wouldn't listen.

"How dare you! Why are you so quick to judge him, when you don't really know him? Not the way I do at least." Hermione defended Severus' honour

"I just think you would be better suited with someone else…" Ginny explained

"Someone like Ron, you mean?"

"You should give Ron a chance."

"He's an idiot, Ginny. I'm sorry, but he is. He doesn't like half of the things I like and we can never have a proper intellectual conversation."

"You're even sounding just like Snape!"

Hermione got up from her seat and took her things over to were Luna was sitting at the back of the class. Leaving Ginny by herself. Throughout the few hours they had to wait within the classroom. The class of seventh years was beginning to get restless.

Her and Ginny's conversation was swirling around in her mind. Certain things she mentioned just seemed to annoy her. What if Severus would never love her, the way he loved Lily. Although her and Severus knew spoke about these sort of things. But the questions still lingered in her mind.

When no one was looking, Hermione written a quick letter to Severus and sent it by owl. Knowing this was the only communication she was going to get with him. As she wasn't sure when she was free to go, but she just needed to know straight away.

 ** _Severus,_**

 ** _I know this is a difficult time with you having to stay with your class, whilst this nonsense is over. However, I needed to know something. I know we haven't spoken about it, but Ginny mentioned something to me, that made me think about our relationship. She stated that due to your lifelong love for Lily, that you will never find it in your heart to love me, the way you loved her. Is it true? Or am I overreacting over something stupid? I didn't want to sound so straightforward but It was on my mind and couldn't let it go, until I asked._**

 ** _Hermione_**

She hoped she would receive a response straight away, like she always did. But this time it wasn't the case. Another two hours had gone by and there wasn't a letter in sight.

She tried too past the time by reading, but she soon got distracted by Luna's singing and the explosions outside the castle. She couldn't help but start to get upset by her mind thinking that he would never love her to way she loves him. She hid her tears from the rest of the class, not wanting to grab anyone's attention on the matter.

As soon as Professor McGonagall came back with news. The class of seventh years entered the corridors with the rest of the school and headed back to their common rooms. As usual after a time like this, aurors and teacher were stood at each entrance and each end of the corridors. Making sure all the students didn't wonder and went where to they need to go.

Hermione couldn't hold her emotions in much longer and began to let her tear fall. She was easily hidden by all the other student within the hall, for anyone to notice. As she headed back to the common room, Ginny tried to grab her arm and comfort her. But Hermione jerk her arm out of her grasp hastily, walking faster than Ginny.

As she travelled down the corridor she once turned into. She saw Severus guarding the other end. She couldn't turn back now; it was the only way to her common room. The closer she got the more her heart pounded. He completely ignored her letter, so she was going to act the same way. Just both she past him as spoke.

"Miss Granger. A word, please." He told and not asked, as she knew perfectly well.

Hermione however decided to ignore him and carry on, but she was pulled back. Severus had grabbed her arm and dragged her to him. He was clearly not happy with the way he was treating him, god she could be so stubborn at times.

Hermione just stood there, trying to avoid his eye contact. He noticed the tear stains down her cheeks and her red puffy face.

"You better tell that Weasley girl, to stay out of my business. She may know my past, but she doesn't know me personally. I thought we agreed at 'this' was a secret." Severus whispered as students were still passing them in the corridor.

Hermione's eyes shot straight up to Severus' "That's exactly what I told her and it is a secret! It wasn't my fault that she found the Christmas present you gave me."

They stood silent for moment, not knowing what to say next. Waiting until there was barely any students in the corridor.

"It's true isn't it. You will never love me the way you love her…" Hermione asked quietly, unable to hid the sadness in her voice.

Severus eyes were focused on the floor, now avoiding her eye contact. He didn't know what to say. How could he lie to her and say that she was the only one for him? When in fact he had loved Lily for over 20 years. It wasn't something he could just forget.

Hermione reached for his hand in acknowledgement, but he stood away from her instantly. Because he was unsure of what to do and scared that someone might see them together like this.

She took this has a rejection. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks once more.

"I see how it is. See you around Professor."

Hermione stated quietly, not wanting him to hear her voice break. She began to walk away with her head still held high and controlling her emotions until he was out of her sight. As she passed him, a strong hand grasped her upper arm again and puller her back to him. Instantly pressing his lips against hers.

She didn't fight it. Hermione melted in his arms. Their lips moved over one another's at a steady pace, as their tongues danced within their mouths. Not caring who saw them now.

 _"Ahem Ahem"_ They both parted quickly, regaining themselves once more. Professor McGonagall was stood there with unimpressed look upon her face.

Severus masked his emotions and stood there silently, whilst Hermione tried to explain.

"Are we both quite finished?" The headmistress asked, with a smirk upon her face.

"I'm so sorry, professor-" Hermione's explanation was cut short. She was going to get expelled, she knew it for sure. How could she possibly explain her way out of this one.

"There's no need to explain yourself dear. As your relationship isn't a shock to me. Just make sure that you keep your public relations private for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts. Especially you Severus." Minerva pointed a piece of rolled up parchment at Severus, who was now smirking to himself from behind his dark curtains.

Once Minerva disappeared out of sight. Severus turned back to kiss Hermione again, but she pulled away in confusion.

"She knows about us?"

"She's known all along" he replied, holding her in his arms.

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief. How could he lecture her about telling Ginny, when his friend knew as well?

"Don't think this changes anything." Hermione stubbornly told him.

"I'm sorry I made you feel unloved. You truly do mean so much to me and you definitely didn't deserve that. Please forgive me."

"How come I not?" Hermione smiled up at him and layering a light kiss on his lips.

They parted shortly after and Severus took his hand in hers, leading her up to the astronomy tower. Once they got there, they noticed that snow covered the balcony. Severus flicked his wand and two large thick blankets appeared in his hands.

He gave one to Hermione and they both wrapped themselves within sheets. Severus cast a quick dry and warming charm on the floor, before sitting down. He gestured for Hermione to sit down with him. She placed herself in front of the man and lay back into his embrace as he wrapped to opening of his own blanket around her. Cuddling her from behind whilst they sat quietly admiring the snow that flutter down around Hogwarts. Even though night had fallen hours ago, the sky speared whitish grey and full on thick snow.

"Why are people so quick to judge us Severus?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Because our love is different my dear. Our relationship is unique and no one will ever understand that. They will continue to judge and sneer until the day we die." He explained, hoping she would understand.

"Merry Christmas Severus." Hermione announced, as she angled her head and kissed him gently.

"You to my little know it all." Severus replied embracing her even tighter, not wanting to let her go and wishing they could stay like this forever.


End file.
